Glimpses in Time
by Strazza
Summary: Ever wondered about those adventures the Doctor hints at having, but is never shown? What goes on after episodes? Kristina Delia's adventures with the Doctor continue in this series of one-shot adventures!  Spin-off of 'Whole New World' Doctor/OC
1. The One with Time Ship Exploration

**A/N: Hello faithful readers! For those of you who have read Whole New World, welcome to my drabble story full of adventures of Kristina and the Doctor! For those of you who haven't… I highly suggest you do, cos otherwise this won't make much sense. :P I have TheDoctorHarkness to thank for the brilliant title :) **

**Now if you don't know already, this story is just going to be a series of one shots about Kristina and the Doctor, adventures that you don't see on screen (such as what happened to the laser spanner, why Queen Liz I hates the Doctor, why the Doctor got the last room etc…), random ideas that I might have and prompts from your lovely selves! (so… start thinking of ideas guys! :) This first chapter is really just an introductory to Kristina on the TARDIS, so it's shorter than usual. But the next chapters will be longer, promise!**

**Disclaimer: I'm thinking of buying shares of the BBC… Then I would own a _teensy weensy _part of Doctor Who. It would be enough. Not really. But the point still stands!**

**This chapter takes place straight after _The Runaway Bride_ and before _Smith and Jones_.**

The One with Time Ship Exploration:

Kristina was ashamed to say that whilst the Doctor was in mourning for his best friend – she was having the time of her life. There was so much _more _to the TARDIS than what was seen on the show! Even when she was practically fainting on the spot she managed to spend way more time than she should have personalizing her new room. The brunette would stand in the middle of the bedroom with her eyes closed and think really hard about what she wanted it to look like and open her eyes to look about in amazement at how the TARDIS seemed to form it straight from her imagination. Kristina found this so amusing she would repeat the exercise several times over, changing up the theme, until she reached a point where she couldn't open her eyes and the TARDIS created a bed beneath her. The next morning however, (or TARDIS simulated morning), Kristina had gotten straight back up again and continued with designing her room.

Her bedroom now looked like this; the room is self was medium sized and rather than a typical box shape, it was more of an irregular hexagon-like shape. Some walls were smaller and shorter, while others were wider and taller. One wall consisted entirely of a bookshelf while another was one big fish tank filled with all sorts of exotic fish, complete with miniature treasure chests that now and then would burst open to let out a myriad of multi-coloured bubbles. (Instead of going straight up though, they chased the fish around the tank). A built in flat screen TV (of a fairly decent size – which is Kristina code for 'ridiculously huge') dominated the wall opposite the bed, underneath which was a library of DVD's ranging from the 70's to 2012. (The TARDIS wouldn't give her any future movies, 'spoilers' according to the post-it note she left) The walls which were visible were a deep TARDIS blue with the TARDIS's golden coral structures jutting out here and there. The ceiling (if it could be called that) was slightly rounded and showed a virtual picture of the space which the TARDIS happened to be floating past. The scene was always changing, from black space sprinkled with star clusters to fantastic collages of swirling galaxies and brightly coloured nebulas. The light created from the picture would light up the room in a beautiful glow mixing with the warm golden light emanating from the coral structures. The carpet was soft and thick and rich purple in colour, imbedded into it was a King Size circular bed (after the previous night Kristina had decided she liked literally falling asleep) that was _very _soft and covered with a fluffy purple duvet that almost blended into the carpet. Littered over the bed were numerous soft toys (in Kristina's opinion you're never too old for stuffed animals). On the other side of the room was a desk holding a state of the art 2012 Apple computer (with a courtesy post-it note saying _no _she _can't_ have a 51st century computer – 'spoilers') and was already littered with papers covered in drawings and screwed-up journal entries. (Now that she was travelling through time and space Kristina reckoned it would be worthwhile to write it all down. And maybe take some pictures while she was at it.)

Two doors led out from the bedroom into an adjoining bathroom (with a hot-tub bath the size of a mini swimming pool that filled with different coloured bubbles with each button you press) and the TARDIS wardrobe. Kristina could of spent hours playing dress up in the wardrobe (she did actually), it was filled to the brim with hundreds of outfits of all sizes and designs. It covered seemingly infinite levels and had racks and racks of clothing dedicated to different era's and planets. Yet Kristina's favourite rack was a relatively small one dedicated to the Doctor's past lives' clothing. (Giggling madly she had tried on the sixth Doctor's rainbow coat).

After spending several hours adding finishing touches to her bedroom and exploring it, Kristina decided to venture out into the rest of the Time Ship. Navigation proved difficult as the TARDIS hallways were all identical and seemed to lead to nowhere. The place was like a crazy house! More than once Kristina had to backtrack after corridors had led her to dead ends or back to where she had started. Other corridors seemed to get smaller and smaller the further she went along, making her feel like she had gotten somewhat bigger; whilst others would increase in size and leave Kristina feeling like she was Alice in Wonderland. At one point she swore that the corridor had turned upside down and she was walking on the ceiling, but it was impossible to tell without getting a headache. But the new time-travellers favourite corridors were the ones that ran diagonal and were anti-gravity. Yet again, Kristina wasted much time zooming up and down and (though she never told anyone) impersonating superman and Peter Pan.

When she did finally get around to finding a room besides her own (Kristina reckoned that the TARDIS had been toying with her and had made her go in circles), it was the library. Kristina immediately dubbed it as her favourite room (besides the consol room of course) when she saw the endless towers of books looming above her and the numerous -and extremely comfortable- chairs and sofas dotted about. And the swimming pool. She knew the swimming pool was in the library, but never in her wildest imaginations (and she had a pretty wild imagination!) did she imagine _this_! Walking in, she had almost fallen into the pool – if it could really be called that. The only word she could use to describe it would be 'lagoon'. Slap bang in the middle of a library, not unlike one you'd see in _The Beauty and the Beast _(just times like, a million) a glowing -yes glowing- lagoon-shaped body over water sat innocently. Instead of a sterile blue colour like most pools, it was a soft gold that looked to be the same colour as the rest of the ship. The water itself wasn't chlorine but a clear, sparkling liquid that looked so pure and light that Kristina was lead to believe it wasn't water at all, that and the fact that she could breathe in it. This little titbit of information had been discovered by the brunette when she had decided to test it for a swim and had accidentally breathed sharplyin shock when she had seen that underwater –the pool had kept on going. Straight through underneath the library and on, it seemed to go on forever into the belly of the time ship. The TARDIS coral structures had continued on as well, emitting the same golden glow lighting up the sparkling interior. After asserting that no - she had not just drowned and, yes - the water did seem to be just as alien as the rest of the ship, Kristina decided to keep on swimming through until she either ended up somewhere or came to a dead end to the 'pool'.

Her quest brought her to the TARDIS archives. Kristina had a sneaking suspicion that the old ship had purposely led her there, but it still came as a major shock when her head finally broke through the liquid she found herself underneath another consol room. To be precise, the next one. It looked even more amazing than in series 5 and 6 of the show, Kristina half expected the 11th Doctor to swagger in with Amy and Rory. When they didn't (they could have, who knew what weird time-warping effect there is on the ship) she had begun to examine the consol gleefully and even dared to press a few buttons. (The Wibbly Lever!) After an hour of mucking about, her growling stomach had drawn Kristina away from the future consol room. She was extremely reluctant as she knew it would probably be the last time she ever saw the place, unless she somehow managed to hang around till the next regeneration. Taking one last sweeping look around the majestic room, Kristina left through another archway mentally asking the TARDIS to direct her to the kitchen.

As kitchens go, the TARDIS' one was pretty normal. It had the basics – a fridge, a toaster (though with a few scary looking extra bits), a microwave, a kettle, table and chairs etc… Just with added futuristic stuff, some of which Kristina couldn't make heads or tails of or was to scared to touch. What did make her laugh was when she found a couple of gadgets she swore were out of 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'. After sticking her face into one such contraption that made whatever food you were craving, she continued on her exploration with a full belly of the nachos with extra salsa and cheese. (And a piece of toast that she had made just for fun with the toasting knife.)

Several hours later Kristina collapsed onto her bed-in-the-floor in exhaustion after inspecting all the rooms she could on the ship. So far she had found; the games room (seeming to have every game invented in time and space, yet another happy hour spent), the anti-gravity room (weeeee!), the garden (more like forest that went on forever, complete with mountains, lakes and waterfalls), the simulator room (took her a while to figure out – but you stand inside and think of something, a situation, a memory or a dream, and it comes to life around you. Kristina wondered how many times the Doctor came in here to relive past memories), the movie room (name sums it up), a bowling alley, a running track (Kristina got out pretty quickly, she didn't mind running with the Doctor, but otherwise she avoided the activity like the plague) and numerous other interesting or otherwise rooms. The time ship seemed to go on forever! She found everything... except the Doctor. A couple times she caught a glimpse of a familiar suited figure walking down a corridor, and at one point disappearing into a room with a rose carved onto the door, but the TARDIS had blocked them all off before she could follow. Kristina was okay with that – she was the one to suggest alone time after all. The closest she came to running into the Timelord was when she had arrived at a locked door. Carved into the dark wood were circular runes that Kristina recognised as Gallifreyan and had quickly come to the conclusion that they probably read as the Doctor's name. She had swiftly left after realizing that she had found an even more secret place than the future consol room.

Now, after a long day happily spent, Kristina snuggled deep into her covers and stared up at the simulated starry sky above her blinking sleepily. 'One really could spend an entire lifetime, never leaving this ship.' She thought. 'Yet who would, with all of time and space complete with all the wonders of the universe right outside?' And with that the purple girl fell asleep dreaming of the stars.

**A/N: I had way to much fun writing this! Yes, I know it's short. But I have always wanted to find out what the TARDIS is like beyond the consol room, so this was a good opportunity to find out :). I hope you enjoyed it too! I'm sorry that there wasn't much (any) Doctor, but he's in mourning at the moment so it wouldn't of read very well if I wrote him in as well. Next one-shot will be up soon! It will also be set before 'Smith and Jones' and will be set at another Christmas… :D So look out for that! (It'll be longer than this drabble, hopefully.)**

**So long my lovelies! Until next time…**

**Straz**

**PS And if you didn't get the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy reference, the machine that detected and made what you were craving to eat and the toasting knife came from the movie :). If you haven't seen it you really should! Martin Freeman… SO CUTE I WANNA GIVE HIM A HUG! :D Plus there's a Doctor Who line! (Or maybe in Doctor Who it was a HGttG line…) If you can spot it then virtual cookie for you! (Not in this story, the movie :P)**

**PPS And yes, I am using _Friends _themed chapter titles :P**

**PPPS Review!**


	2. The One with the Last Room

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for dying… School killed me, then I regenerated only to be killed again by the Reichenbach Fall… (Last episode of Sherlock. DAMN THEE MOFFAT) Thank you everyone who has already reviewed, alerted and favourite! And of course thank you to everyone who suggested names, they were all fantastic and it was almost impossible to decide! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, if you're not religious that's okay, you don't have to believe in God to read it. But if you don't want to that's fine too. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. End of story. You should all know this by now! Oh, and I don't own baby Jesus either… **

The One with the Last Room:

It was two days after Kristina had been welcomed on board the TARDIS when she saw the Doctor again. Well, he woke her up. It had seemed like her head had only just touched her pillow after another long day of exploring the TARDIS when said Timelord had burst into her room effectively waking her up.

"Rise and shine Kristina – whoa." The Doctor shouted gleefully bounding into her room and stopping dead and staring around wide eyed. He had seen all of his companion's rooms at some point, but none this... creative.

"Whaa?" Kristina groaned from somewhere in the floor. Looking down, all the Doctor could see was a purple-striped-brown fluff sticking out of the equally purple expanse of the carpet. It took a couple of seconds (which is a long time for someone with as big a brain as him) to comprehend that there was a bed there. In the _floor_.

"Nice job with your room. Very… inventive." He stared wide eyed at the fish tank, suddenly mesmerised by the sentient bubbles.

"Mmmmph. Thanks." Groaned the brown and purple fluff. An arm emerged from the floor and waved vaguely in the direction of the ceiling. "The ceiling's my favourite." The Doctor looked up only to gape a bit more.

"Woooooow." Staring at the starry ceilings he suddenly wished he had thought of it first. He mentally asked the TARDIS to install one in his room. The TARDIS chimed in his head in amusement.

"You just asked the TARDIS to install one in your room didn't you?" Kristina's head emerged fully and she grinned cheekily up at the Timelord. He tried to look indifferent and ignored the question.

"Ah! Awake now finally? Blimey, you humans sleep so long, it's a wonder you get anything done. Anyway, ready for a trip? Anywhere you want in time and space. Get ready and meet me in the consol room!" And with that the Doctor bounded out of the room leaving Kristina wondering if she had imagined the whole thing.

Deciding that she hadn't, Kristina slowly emerged from the pillowy purple mass and grinned. She was going on her first (official) trip in the TARDIS! Feeling much more awake she ran to get showered and dressed, readying herself for her first trip in time.

45 minutes later found the Doctor pacing impatiently in the consol room wondering what could possibly be taking Kristina so long. He was just contemplating that maybe she had fallen back asleep and was about to go and wake her up again when the new time-traveller in the question rushed into the room at top speed. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her attire. She seemed to have replaced her old converse with new ('Sparkly?' He noted with slight trepidation. Yet if he was completely honest with himself he'd admit that in previous lifetimes his fashion sense was _much _worse) knee-high purple converses, with neon green laces. Apart from the sparkly shoes, Kristina was clad in black jeggings, a purple tight-fitted singlet and denim jacket. Her hair was put up into a high pony-tail with the purple streaks pulled out in a purposefully messy fashion and sensible looking brown leather bag was slung over her shoulder (the Doctor could only hazard a guess to what it might contain). Big green eyes stared up at him excitedly.

"So, where're we headed?" She asked cheerfully, dumping the bag onto the pilot's seat. It clunked ominously.

"Well… I thought I'd let you decide, for your first trip." He said with a smile. "Sort of." He added. "Did you have fun exploring the TARDIS?" An unspoken agreement hung in the air to not mention what he might have been up to the last few days.

"It was beautiful. _She _was beautiful! I love the pool in the library. Breathable water, nice touch."

The Doctor grinned again at this. "Thought you'd like it. Liquid oxygen, beats chlorine any day."

"I can never go back to public swimming pools again." She replied jokingly. The Doctor laughed at this then turned to face the navigation screen.

"So… Where do you want to start? Your choice! All of time and space…" The Doctor asked attempting to look as impressive as possible. Kristina laughed at his antics.

"Ooh, I dunno!" It _was _a bit overwhelming. There was literally an endless list of places that they could go. "How 'bout another Christmas? Seeing as we didn't stay for the last one, let's try again."

"You do love Christmas don't you?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Favourite holiday of the year! Donna's grandad Wilfred calls me his 'Kristmas Angel' cos I get so worked up towards it."

"That makes sense. _Chris_tmas, _Kris_tina." He beamed at his own brilliance. Kristina laughed.

"Yup! So, Christmas take 2?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course! I've got them all here, which one? Christmas year 51,536 when one chap actually flew around the Earth in one night delivering presents? Nice guy… bit odd. Or how 'bout Christmas on the planet actually _called _Christmas? Christmas all year round! Or maybe even Christmas dinner with the royal family in 1836 – I got the invitation around here somewhere… Take your pick!" The Doctor babbled, moving frantically around the consol, dramatically pulling levers and pressing buttons. Kristina contemplated for a bit, and then was struck with brilliance.

"How about the first Christmas?" The Doctor stopped whatever he was doing and turned beaming at the purple clad time-traveller.

"Oh Kristina Delia, I _like _you!" He exclaimed.

"I like you to Doctor." Was the fond reply. The Doctor grinned at this and began keyboard bashing whilst talking high-speed.

"I can't believe I've never thought of this before! Brilliant! Molto bene! Little Town of Bethlehem here we _come_!" At this he threw a lever enthusiastically and the time rotor began to wheeze up and down, the whole room shaking with power. Kristina and the Doctor clung onto the consol laughing as they sped through the time vortex towards the year 0BC.

XXXXXXXX

A few minutes later the TARDIS jerked and seemed to stop. Kristina was tossed onto the floor in a sprawling, giggling heap. The Doctor looked down in confusion. "Whaddya doing on the floor?"

"I like the view." Kristina replied with mock seriousness. "Nah, I'm just _really _clumsy!" She giggled again before taking the Doctor's offered hand and pulling herself up. "So? What's outside?" She looked eagerly towards the doors.

"Space." The Doctor replied with a grin.

"…Huh?" Now Kristina was confused. "But I thought we were going to Bethlehem?"

"Course we are! But we can't just land a _time-_machine in the middle of the most important fixed point of all time! It'd be chaos! Who knows what temporal disturbances could occur!" He gave Kristina a 'well-duh-why-didn't-_you_-think-of-that-instead-of-being-a-silly-human' look. Kristina replied with a 'because-I-_am-_a-silly-human-and-not-a-high-and-might-_Timelord' _look.

"…Right so what you're saying is, we can't land cos it'd mess up time."

"Yup! Materialization is _completely _impossible."

"…So how are we meant to land if it's impossible?"

The Doctor's grin turned cheeky. "I didn't say _landing _is impossible, I said _materializing _is impossible. Big difference." Insert 'well-_duh!_-Silly-human!' look here.

"…" Kristina was desperately trying not to look puzzled and failed miserably.

"We're just going to have to land manually!" The Doctor said cheerfully. His companion's eyes boggled.

"You mean, fly the TARDIS down?"

"She's done it before! You should know, you were there!"

"Yes but, I highly doubt she liked it!"

"Do you want to go to the first Christmas or what?" The Doctor asked, mock-exasperated.

"Yes…" Kristina replied grudgingly.

"Well then! Let's give the locals a show then, shall we?" The Doctor said cheerfully and twisted a knob underneath the consol. The whole room went dark. "Ooh… Not that one." The Doctor's disembodied said. There was a muffled banging noise and the room transitioned from one extreme to another. Kristina blinked away spots against the now near-blinding light that lit up the room.

"Ow! Why is the TARDIS suddenly lit up like a Christmas Star…" She trailed off, catching on. The Doctor grinned, revelling in his genius. "The TARDIS is the Christmas Star?" Kristina squeaked.

"Well, she is now." Was the reply.

Kristina felt faint. "So… We're going to guide people to Jesus' stable?" Kristina didn't think her voice could go any higher.

"Yup!" The Doctor said happily.

"That is… SO COOL!" The Doctor found himself being tackled into a bear hug by his purple companion. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said repeatedly into the Timelord's jacket.

"All right, all right!" He laughed gently tugging her off. "Just let me get to the controls and we can give those wise men a bit of a shock hmm?" Kristina quickly scrambled away and sat on the pilots' seat looking up expectantly.

"Well what are you standing around then for? Let's get a move on!" Kristina encouraged. The Doctor laughed at her antics and in response dived at the consol to resume his age old routine.

"Hold on Kristina Delia, one first Christmas coming up! Allons-y!" He cranked a lever and the whole ship jerked violently, the light seemed to get brighter and Kristina knew surely that from the outside they would be seen on Earth. On the inside the Doctor and Kristina were being tossed around mercilessly, holding on to the consol and pilot seat respectively for dear life. The Timelord was laughing like a loon as they hurtled towards Earth and Kristina half-laughed and half-screamed from pure exhilaration . The TARDIS' protesting chimes grew louder and more urgent in their ears and Kristina swore that she heard the cloister bell ringing off in the belly of the time ship. Miraculously making her way to the consol the purple girl stared in amazement at the screen which showed a fantastic (yet slightly alarming) view of them plunging towards the planet below. They were going _very _fast.

"Doctor, should we slow down?" She called over the noise of the ship's frantic grinding. The Doctor precariously made his way towards her and looked at the screen, snapping on his brainy specs. Rather suddenly Kristina longed for a camera.

"Ooh… Maybe we are going a _bit _fast." As if to prove his point the consol started sparking dramatically and one part caught fire.

"Maybe, 'definitely' is a better word!" Kristina shouted. The Doctor just grunted in response and started trying to slow the ship's descent. Well, Kristina assumed he was but really he could be speeding them up for all she knew. She hoped not.

"Doctor, are we going to crash land?"

The Doctor didn't reply, which Kristina took as a bad sign. She grabbed her bag and plonked herself onto the seat and braced herself in preparation still eyeing the monitor screen. The Earth was getting closer and closer, soon obscuring any other stars. The TARDIS was homing in on Africa and the continent was growing larger and larger with rivers and lakes beginning to become visible. The Doctor glanced at the monitor and his eyes widened like dinner plates, before doubling his efforts of frantic TARDIS 'driving'. Kristina gulped as the ground became ever more visible – she could see Bethlehem now – and started telling herself that even if the TARDIS DID crash-land, she was a tough old ship and would survive intact, I mean, she did it in series 5! But she did have to rebuild her insides… 'Stop it!' Kristina scolded herself, 'no need to think like that!'

Suddenly the Doctor pulled out the mallet and swings it at the TARDIS consol with a loud "AHA!" Miraculously this seemed to have an effect. The whole ship shudders to an immediate stop, not two hundred feet from the ground and giving what appeared to be some shepherds and their flock from the view of the screen quite a shock. A very loud grinding noise sounded overcoming the loud chimes in Kristina's ears and the cloister bell, filling the room and deafening its occupants. It wasn't a screech, more of a low whine – not totally unpleasant if it wasn't so deafeningly loud. But the sound was filled with raw power that made Kristina's bones shake and glancing at the poor shepherds seemed to have quite an effect on them too. She remembered that in the Bible, the shepherds saw a flock of singing angels. 'Well, this is just a _bit _different from the original story…' She thought dryly.

Both time travellers sighed in relief as the Doctor scrabbled about and found a switch which turned off the noise, rubbing his ears the Doctor flicked a few more switches and suddenly they were off again. This time the TARDIS was flying parallel with the ground and the flight was much smoother. From below they would appear to be a shining star moving across the sky. Feeling slightly giddy at the prospect Kristina felt safe enough to stand back up.

"Did we just….?"

"Yep!" The mad grin was back.

"Wow."

"I know!"

"So… The flock of singing angels was really the TARDIS making a really loud noise?"

"Well… More or less. They see something they can't explain, so they come up with something they can. In this case believing that a bright light making a funny sound is a flock of angels singing, plus stories always get changed as they're passed down through history." The Doctor shot off at top speed.

Kristina was speechless. Everything seemed unreal and like something out of her dreams. How did she go from being boring Sally Andrews to travelling with the Doctor and being part of the First Christmas? It was mad! Completely insane!

And she loved every bit of it.

"You okay?" The Doctor was looking at her in concern; Kristina realized she must have spaced out for a bit.

"Yeah, sorry! I was just thinking." Kristina smiled warmly at the Timelord. He looked reassured and stepped back in full-manic mode.

"Right! We've arrived! Out there, the birthplace of baby Jesus. Mind you, I think we might be a bit early." Kristina wasted no time, she ran towards the door.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" The Doctor called to her retreating figure.

"Christmas!"

"Dressed like that? You'll cause riots!" Kristina stopped for a moment.

"Oh right." She shrugged the bag off of her shoulder and opened it before plunging in her arm. She frowned and pulled it out again and stuck her head in. "I swore it was in here…" Her muffled voice said. The Doctor's eyes bugged when Kristina suddenly disappeared up to her waist into the innocent looking (small!) bag.

"Is that bigger on the inside?" He asked curiously.

"Yup. AHA!" Kristina re-emerged holding a traditional brown robe of the era which she then pulled over her attire and effectively making her look more time-appropriate.

"And, why do you have a robe in your bag?"

"I like to be prepared." She answered with a cheeky smile. The Doctor looked at the bag with new eyes, he _really _didn't want to know what might be in there. Especially considering that the TARDIS probably packed it with foreknowledge of what they'd need.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. But what are you standing around for? Let's go!" And with that the Doctor bounded past her and out the door. Grinning Kristina followed him outside and nearly ran into him.

"Woah, what's the hold up?" Kristina said into the Doctor's jacket.

"I seemed to have misjudged the landing…" Was the reply. Peeking around him Kristina saw that the TARDIS had landed on top of a small stable and the Doctor was standing not very far off the edge. Sneaking around to stand next to him she gaped at the view. It looked like a set out of a movie. Bethlehem was small and beautiful, with rounded houses made out of stone stacked up half-hazardly with torch brackets built in the walls. Dusk was beginning to fall so already a few were lit causing the town to sparkle slightly. The sky, free of pollution was slowly filling with billions of stars, already more than Kristina had ever seen in the sky in her time.

Looking back at the TARDIS she blinked slightly blinded at the brightness of the bulb sitting at the top. It was burning bright like the sun, throwing everything else into sharp relief and looked as if it could be seen for miles. 'Which,' Kristina supposed, 'it will be once it gets dark enough.' She was interrupted from her musings by the Doctor.

"Right then! Let's get to the in, if we're lucky we might get the last room!" He jumped off the low roof of the stable.

"But, what about Mary? The poor woman would be in labour by now! Are you going to let her give birth in a stable?" Kristina said in a shocked tone before shutting the TARDIS door and jumping down after him.

The Doctor gave her a look. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because a) Fixed Point in history - Jesus was born in a stable and b) this makes the story more interesting." He replied matter-of-factly. Kristina looked like she wanted to be upset, but knew that he was right. (Well, for his first reason, she felt like hitting him for the second. Putting a poor woman through all that for the sake of a better story! Just like man…) instead she followed him around the stable and into the small Inn.

XXXXXXXX

As fate would have it, they did get the last room. There was only one bed, which the Doctor seemed under the impression that they would share. He flopped onto it and began to settle in, only to be shoved roughly off by Kristina. His long limbs flailed comically as he toppled of the bed and ended in a pathetic heap on the floor.

"What was that for?" He whined, his faced stunned.

"I am _not _sharing a bed with you." Kristina said firmly. The Doctor's brow furrowed.

"Why not?"

"Boundaries!" The Timelord only looked confused at the concept of 'personal space'.

"Is this one of those women things that I wouldn't understand?" He asked. It appeared that this sort of thing had happened often before and had always left him puzzled.

"Yes Doctor."

"Oh." The Doctor looked resigned to spending a night on the floor (he knew that fighting for the bed would be a lost cause). Kristina sighed at the familiar 'I'm-just-a-poor-lonely-Timelord-and-you've-hurt-my-feelings' look. She grabbed her bag and sifted through it's contents. Finding what she was looking for she dumped a pillow and blanket onto the Doctor chest. He grinned up at her. "Thank you!"

"Shut up."

Below they could hear voices waft upstairs, a man was arguing with the Inn keeper. Kristina ran to the window and grinned to see a donkey outside with a young heavily pregnant woman sitting on it. The voices downstairs stopped and a man came out and helped her off, leading her and the donkey around to the stable. The woman (Mary she presumed) was breathing heavily and now and then whimpering in pain. "Doctor, I think that's our que!" He jumped up and looked out the window too.

"What do you say Kristina? Want to go see the birth of Jesus?" He asked. The familiar mad grin was in place. Kristina matched it.

"Oh yes please!" And with that they sprinted downstairs and towards the stable.

**A/N: YAY! Finished :DD I swear at one point it took me two weeks to write one paragraph… Sorry if you guys wanted to actually see the birth, but a) I have absolutely no knowledge on birth so it'd suck and b) I didn't really want to write any scenes that involved any bible characters in case it offended anyone. (Even though I'm Christian myself) If I did offend anyone then I am REALLY sorry!**

**A big thank you to my Dad who gave me the idea of making the TARDIS the guiding star :)))) I'll write one more one-shot then update again on _Whole New World. _Coolies? :D**

**Also, I've now posted a story that I'm co-writing with MaryKilledBrendonUrie / SickOfAllYourLittleLies / IShouldTotallyGetPaidForThis / the Author of _Future Erased. _It's about my character Kristina meeting her character Summer and what would happen. :) So go read it! And review it! And review this story too! WOOO!**


End file.
